marvelacademyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sarah Redfield
"You are no Jake... he should have 20, you look like ... 25 or 26 ... " Sarah Jane Redfield es hija de Hannah y Joe Redfield, hermana menor de Jake. Sarah es capaz de crear la energía eléctrica desde su cuerpo para después manipularla. Apariencia Es de estatura media, tes blanca, ojos color verde olivo, su cabellera es de un color café claro, su fuerza y peso es al de una chica común. Debido a que ella posee una mutación reaccionaria, su apariencia puede cambiar conforme la situación lo requiere. Personalidad Sarah es una chica simpática, amable, amante de las fiestas, de la música y la actuación, en ocasiones suele ser despreocupada así como muy independiente de la gente que le rodea, en raras ocasiones rebelde y sarcástica. Poderes y Habilidades Sarah posee la capacidad de crear y manipular la energía eléctrica que crea desde un determinado punto céntrico del cuerpo, por ejemplo el estomago y proyectarla por boca o manos. Gracias a esto posee una clase de telepatía, que mas bien se basa en la interpretación de las emisiones electromagnéticas del cerebro humano, aun así es capaz de manipularas y emitir pensamientos. Tras el accidente donde obtuvo sus poderes, despertó en ella una mutación física que le otorgo diversos efectos, tales como: alas para volar, aleta para nadar, o piel dura para resistir golpes, pudiendo a veces sacar un aguijón y cosas así. En la lluvia cósmica, obtuvo la capacidad tener visiones del futuro o pasado, durante su visita a Japón recibió un "entrenamiento" con un viejo monje, es capaz de controlar de ver o "saltarse" las visiones. Recientemente ha descubierto que puede manipular el sonido y con este causar diversos efectos tales como manipular su aspecto, cambiar el animo de las personas, modular su voz entre otras cosas. Historia Primeros Años y adolescencia Nací el 21 de Agosto del 2000, en un ceno familiar muy desunido, solo se juntaba la familia en bodas, funerales, nacimientos y... tragedias. Mi madre me solía contar que era una niña muy traviesa y risueña, y constantemente hacia llorar a mi hermano por los juguetes, suena tonto lo se, pero aun así el y yo siempre nos llevamos bien. Como cualquier chica, siempre buscaba tener una relación con el típico "chico malo", pase por un proceso algo.... bueno digamos complicado, según mama era la adolescencia, papa y Jake lo llamaban rebeldía. Solía escaparme con Chase, el "chico malo" y mas sexy de la escuela, obtuve un amor por las motocicletas, cosa que ellos creían que era muy peligroso, Jake mas que nada. Asesinato Huida Viviendo en Inglaterra Tras todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, Jake logro convencerme de alejarme de el, empezar una nueva vida, haciendo uso del poco dinero que ambos teníamos, logre establecerme en Cardiff, Inglaterra bajo el nombre de Sarah Jane Smith, una vez ahí me despedí de mi hermano, no sabia si lo volvería a ver. Durante mi vida en Cardiff, asistí al instituto de ahí mismo logrando mantener un perfil bajo y evitando sobresalir de entre los demás estudiantes. Ahi mismo me hice de muy buenos amigos, con los cuales años mas tarde llegue a compartir apartamento. Obteniendo poderes Había ahorrado dinero, tenia ya meses con mi motocicleta nueva, necesitaba ir a Londres por unos libros que usaría ese semestre. Durante el camino hubo un accidente múltiple, logre esquivar varios carros durante el momento del choque, pero mi suerte no me acompañaría por mucho, perdí el control, me estrelle contra un poste de tencion, como pude me puse de pie, no me había dado cuenta que estaba "bañada" en una sustancia, empece a escuchar crujidos, subi la mirada.... despues de eso mi mirada quedo nublada. Cuando desperté, Jenna una de mis mejores amigas, me contó que el mismísimo capitán bretaña me había traído al hospital. Meses mas tarde empece a dar muestra de tener habilidades relacionadas con la electricidad. Trabajando con los Paladines Buscando a Jake Tras vivir todas esas aventuras decidí que era la oportunidad de buscar a mi hermano, ya había hecho las cosas a su manera, era hora de hacerla a la mía, tras una extensa búsqueda di con el en Nueva York, valla que vivia muy bien, en el Hotel Palace. Tras una larga charla todo volvió a ser como era antes. Muerte y Resurreccion Otras Realidades Compañía Yevon En esta trama Sarah esta muerta Futuro Anti-Mutante En este futuro Sarah es una escritora famosa, aunque durante las noches es una superheroina Futuro 2250 Relaciones Sarah y Ty: Relación de Amistad Sarah y Jason: Relación de amistad y "hermandad" Familia Padres *Hanna Smith *Joe Redfield Hermanos *Jake Redfield Actrices Joanna "Jojo" Levesque: Primer y unico aspecto de Sarah Jennifer Garner: Aspecto futuristico de Sarah